Forum:Unreleased sets for nominations
13:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the FAs, but I think future sets can be CAs and GAs. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 13:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, suppose. Articles could have the wrong info... [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 13:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, but I don't see why we have to single out the US and Europe- the second wave of Star Wars sets were available through France for a few days, and in the past places such as Japan have been the first place for something to be released, and detailed reviews on the sets were posted. 04:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::... ok that was stupid using France as an example :D But I'm saying that it can come out in other places not in the US and Europe first. 04:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we need to have a country where it is released. The World Racers sets are released in Germany now, but not in the US. So is the set released or still unreleased? In my opinion it would be better to have fixed countries where the set has to be released before it is able to nominate it. 11:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I personally would say I would be happy with CA's for unrealeased, but not the others, maybe GA, but only if they are sourced.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : I think it could be CA or GA unreleased if it as good as other CA GAs. Also I disagree on country as that wont work if its, say a Japan only set and if people edit it as its out in Eu, but not in US so we edit it back, it will make us seem unfriendly to non-American visitors. keep it international Kingcjc 17:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::So how then do we define that a set is released or unreleased? And I'm okay with the CA's for unreleased sets. GA's and FA's should not be unreleased ones. 14:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::CA can be unreleased, FA released, not sure about GA. 18:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, well, if there are no more votes/comments soon, is it ok with everyone to close this in 2 days? 02:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it can be closed now. 13:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Vote Since the opinions are various, I'll set up a vote, if anyone isn't against it. 15:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) FA, GA and CA status can be applied to unreleased sets ;Support ;Oppose # 02:30, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Only GA and CA status can be applied to unreleased sets ;Support # GA's aren't too hard when you think about it. Also, many sets are "unreleased" but there are previews and small store releases. 20:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) # Thoguht I already did this Kingcjc 13:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) # Ajraddatz Talk 13:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 02:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose Only CA status can be applied to unreleased sets ;Support # Unreleased sets shouldn't be able to have GA's and FA's. 15:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose None of these stati can be applied to unreleased sets ;Support #It's not complete if we have yet to find out more information (We could get a whole interior section AFTER the set is released). -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!]] 14:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose #But complete doesn't mean ALL possible information because otherwise nothing could ever be complete and Complete would be BETTER than GA or FA. 18:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) }}